First Kiss
by Flicker
Summary: This is my second fanfic, and it’s about AmidalaPadmé’s ‘first kiss’ with Anakin and some stuff that leads up to it. It’s my idea of the problems that they have and of their little romance thing :


****

First Kiss

All characters and place names belong to George Lucas (Lucasfilm Ltd.) and the past story line also belongs to George Lucas (Lucasfilm.Ltd). (There is also a small Author's note referring to Final Fantasy 8 – the names used are owned by Squaresoft.inc)

Authors notes: This is my first Star Wars fanfic – I'm relatively new to all this. Um, this is quite a time after The Phantom Menace: Episode One. Queen Amidala is 22 and Anakin is 17. Amidala is also associated to the name 'Padmé Naberrie' in this story. (Please don't spam me!)

'Here we are all, by day; by night we're hurled

By dreams, each one, into a several world'

__

By Robert Herrick from _Dreams_

Padmé Naberrie sat in front of her mirror. She was going to become Queen Amidala, to attend the party. She sat absolutely still whilst Sabe twisted her hair into small plaits. 

"Sabe, what dress should I wear? I want to look nice tonight." She asked her handmaiden. 

"Mmm? You always look nice Paddy." Sabe answered absentmindedly, calling Padmé by her nickname. 

"Yes, but I want to look _very_ nice." She stressed. Sabe nodded, understanding.

"Oh, extra nice, hmm?" She smiled knowingly. "Has that anything to do with the fact that _Anakin Skywalker_ will be there at the party?" 

"No!" Padmé cried defensively. "I just want to look nice." 

"Okay, okay," Sabe relented. She finished Padmé's hair. "What about this nice blue dress?" Padmé looked at it. 

"Why! It's wonderful!" She gushed. It was low cut, and had a fitted bodice. It then flared out and small sapphire gems studded the dress. It was a turquoise blue that shimmered every time she turned it. She then changed into it. 

"What do you think Sabe? Fit enough for a queen?" She asked. Sabe's eyes were lit up with admiration.

"I'm sure Mr. Skywalker would most definitely approve!" She said, eyeing the neckline. 

"What has Anakin got to do with anything? Anyway, we had better go, it shall start quite soon." Amidala now asked hurriedly. She was now Queen Amidala and Sabe was her handmaiden. Sabe nodded obediently and followed her out the door. They hurried down to the hall, where they would be holding the party. On the way, she stopped and looked out at the scenery. All around was lush greenness, and she could see some village children playing happily near the palace grounds. 

"Isn't my kingdom beautiful, Sabe? Look at those children playing so happily. Thanks to the Force, we are able to preserve Naboo's population and land." She asked Sabe breathlessly. Sabe joined her side as a friend again. 

"Yes, Paddy, it is wonderful – and all because of you. You are the queen of this beautiful planet. Because of the way you rule it." Amidala nodded, and answered strangely. 

"But, I am forgetting why." 

"Why what?" Sabe questioned curiously. 

"Why I am the Queen of Naboo," She looked out at her planet almost in a daze. Shaking her head, "Anyway, let's go Sabe." She walked down the corridor briskly; not taking in the red carpets or richly covered walls. As she entered the rapidly filling hall, all eyes turned towards her. She was the host, after all. She stood on top of the raised platform. 

"Welcome everybody, to my palace. I have called you here for the celebration that is my friend, Obi Wan Kenobi's birthday. He insisted that no fuss was made, but if possible, could all of you wish him a happy birthday. Thank you." She stepped off. Obi Wan was now 28 – 25 was an extremely young age at which he had accomplished the task of becoming a Jedi – and he was growing more relaxed in the ways of the Jedi. He approached her as she walked away from the platform. His eyes were deep brown, and gave the affect that could see right through you, into your soul and bring out your darkest secrets. His clothing was plain; he wore only a Jedi robe. He was young still, and there were traces of the handsome youth he had left behind, but his face had wizened and lost all traces of naiveté. He bowed. 

"Your highness," He said dutifully, "How are you? You are looking extremely well, if I may say so. I see you are anxious to see Anakin, are you not?" He resumed his friendly manner and teased her. She blushed furiously underneath her pale makeup. Apart from Anakin and Sabe, Obi Wan was the only other person who could get her feeling uncomfortable. 

"Obi Wan, you know I do not like you reading my thoughts – I must be allowed some privacy." She scolded lightly. He smiled. 

"Do not worry, Amidala, I did not see anything else – it is just that you were broadcasting it so loudly – I could not help but see it," He laughed at her face, "Don't worry, he also wants to see you, come this way." Amidala followed. They drew close to table where Anakin was waiting. Every time she saw him, her heart thudded uncontrollably. She knew that he was five years younger, but she could not help feeling the way she did around him. But right now, she had to keep being the queen – she could properly welcome him later. 

"Anakin Skywalker – welcome." He bowed, his padawan braid hanging over his shoulder. 

"Amidala, it's good to see you again." She looked at his face. It was young, sweet and handsome, with a touch of naiveté and innocence. Her heart beat quicker as he gazed back at her. 

Anakin looked at Amidala. The turquoise blue made her look beautiful. Her fair face was covered with white powder, but he could see her beauty shining through. Her large brown eyes – they were the only thing that gave away her feelings. Her dark hair, swept into plaits. But, he was distracted with the beat of her heart. He could hear it clearly and it was thumping rapidly. Every time he saw her, his own heart thudded uncontrollably. He knew she was five years older, but he couldn't help feeling the way he did around her. But right now, he had to keep his formality with the queen. He was just glad that she couldn't hear his heartbeat. He didn't hear what she said, but he replied automatically,

"Amidala, it's good to see you again." And bowed obligatorily. He whispered quietly,

"See you later." And moved away to 'mingle'. He had no idea what effect he'd had on her. He was recovering from the boldness himself. 

Amidala looked after him, her heart beat slowing. As he receded into the crowd, she turned to Obi Wan. 

"Obi Wan, accompany me on the next dance." She said.

"As you wish." The next piece of music started, a lively, fresh piece of music. She smiled at her companion – this was one of her favorite pieces and she knew the steps perfectly. He rested his hand on her waist and joined his other with hers. They started quickly, in a series of complex turns, steps and twists. 

(Authors note: If you've got FF8, please imagine the dancing like that at the SeeD Inauguration Ball, except better! Thanks! J ) 

Amidala smiled as she danced. 

"You dance well for a Jedi knight, Obi Wan." He smiled, appreciating the compliment.

"All those dance lessons before I became a padawan, have obviously paid off! And of course, you dance very well yourself." Amidala beamed. She always got praise, but coming from Obi Wan, it was like she suddenly felt very happy and proud that he had praised her. As she swirled around, she could see other guests turning to watch them dance so marvelously – there were even some jealous glances. She continued dancing, her chest almost bursting with pride, when she heard a quiet voice say, as they spun past, 

"Don't they make such a perfect couple?" She frowned slightly, and even more when she spotted Anakin look on darkly. At that moment, she felt as if there was a darker side to him, where she couldn't touch or change, a place in his heart that she would never reach. She felt Obi Wan recoil slightly as she realized he had also seen and heard what she had. The music faded, and she and Obi Wan stepped politely away from each other. 

"I think I have had enough entertainment for tonight – enjoy the rest of the evening – it is after all, your birthday." She smiled uneasily and turned to go. He caught her arm and pulled her towards him.

"I shall send Anakin along later." He whispered so that only she could hear. As she smiled thankfully, she saw a flicker of dismay in his eyes, as if he said the wrong thing, but it was gone in a moment. She walked back to her quarters, Sabe at her side. 

The party dwindled as the Queen left the room. Obi Wan looked on helplessly. So this was his birthday, his 28th birthday. He shook his head – he never should have consented to Amidala's wishes. But she was the Queen and queens get whatever they want. He moved over to Anakin, his Jedi senses feeling a hostile vibe sent towards him. 

"Hello Anakin –" 

"What?" Anakin cut him off short. Obi Wan sighed. Sometimes, when Anakin was like this, Obi Wan sometimes wondered if he was actually _The One_. He even doubted his late master, Qui Gon Jinn, sometimes. Obi Wan could feel a dark, stormy part of him where he would never be able to teach the ways of the Jedi to him, a place where Anakin fought, but sometimes failed. Obi Wan wondered if Anakin would ever become a Jedi. Oh, he was a talented boy, and Obi Wan didn't doubt that, he seemed ready to take the Jedi test – but Obi Wan always felt that in a way, he had failed to teach Anakin. But it always scared him when he thought that way. So, he let go of those thoughts. 

"Go to Amidala, she wants to talk to you." Anakin's eyes narrowed.

"And what if I don't want to talk to _her_?" 

"Go Anakin – it does not matter if you don't want to talk to her – she is the Queen. Now go!" Anakin glared and unwillingly walked towards the exit. "Oh, and don't forget to meditate at 6.00am every morning while we're here." Obi Wan called after him. _Now_, Obi Wan thought, _Let's brighten up _my_ party – I may be a Jedi, but I haven't forgotten how to shimmy down!_ And if anyone were watching, they would have seen a 28-year-old shaking his butt in an unconvincingly groovy way yelling, 'Yeah!' as if he was having the time of his life to an upbeat piece of music. If anyone who _knew_ him were watching, they would have seen Obi Wan contorting his face into complex expressions as he mastered the 'right ways' to boogie whilst yelling 'Yeah!' as if he was having the time of his life to an upbeat piece of music. Both would have laughed derisively at the ridiculous, straight-laced young guy trying to let his hair down (If his hair was long enough). The room began to howl with laughter, but Obi Wan carried on, slightly puzzled_. Am I really that good?_

Anakin dragged his feet towards Amidala's quarters, muttering under his breath. _Stupid Ami and Obi, making a 'good couple'_ he scowled. He approached the front door, and spoke to himself. 

"I'm not gonna babble, I'm gonna keep in short and then leave." He walked in through the door and met Sabe; she smiled and left the room, closing the door behind her. He spotted Amidala starting to change. He gulped. _Yeah, I ain't gonna babble_. He told himself unconvincingly. _Yeah_. Out his mouth spilled a whole jumble of words. _Damn it!_ He thought. _Shut up! _

Amidala laughed at the expression on Anakin's face. He looked as if his mouth had betrayed him. He stood there awkwardly, trying to avert his eyes. She smiled, pulled her dress back on and said,

"Hello Anakin, could you just wait a second?" She went into another room and changed into a plain, deep honey brown dress. She reappeared, a smile dancing on her lips. Her makeup had been washed off – her smooth tanned skin was unblemished. She was now Padmé. She ran across the room and hugged Anakin. It felt good now that she wasn't the queen anymore. The queen was always conservative and prim, but Padmé felt that she had to break free from that character. She always felt too restricted as the queen. Anakin was taken aback by the force of her hug. She broke free from the embrace. 

"So, how are you Anakin Skywalker? Are you listening to Obi Wan? How is life as a padawan? When are you going to take the test?" Anakin answered as if he had remembered what he should be doing in there, 

"I'm fine, yes, tiring, but worthwhile, soon I hope." He answered all the questions in order and made them all short. Padmé frowned.

"Ani, what's wrong? Oh, you aren't annoyed about when I was dancing with Obi Wan are you? We were just dancing for goodness sake, Ani! Obi Wan and I are friends and you know that. Don't worry about it." Anakin's eyes narrowed.

"Why would I worry – I'm not your _boyfriend_ or anything." He murmured it confidently, but gulped. She looked at him, searching his face. Her voice took on a serious tone.

"No, you're not my boyfriend, as you put so brashly, but the question is, would you want to be? Could it work? I'm 5 years older than you are. I think that you have feelings that equal mine, but I'm not sure. I've waited a long time for this conversation." Anakin looked down. He spoke quietly.

"So have I. But only in my dreams. Since the first time I ever saw you, I knew you were special. I was too young too realize it, but I'm sure you knew I felt that way when I asked if you were an angel. I've been fighting these feelings. I've been telling myself that you don't feel the same way, that even if you did, you would be too old for me. And it may ruin my training, and even my relationship with Obi Wan. I've worked so hard to get us on talking terms – he must have tried hard too, after the death of Qui Gon. I didn't want to go back, he may have disapproved." He sat on her bed. "I just don't know what to do, now that you've told me that you feel the same way. Scared, I guess. I like you a lot, but what about other people? What will they think? A poor padawan, formerly a slave _and_ 5 years younger than the queen is going steady with her. It just won't work." He shook his head sadly. She sat close to him on the bed. Her head leant on his shoulder, her face tilted up towards his. Her eyes were painfully honest.

"Who cares what they think? How do you think I got this far today as the queen? By giving into every being's complaints about how I rule this place? I don't think so. Ani, we can do this together, I promise. I won't stand in the way of your training, I know you want to become a Jedi so much. I promise you, we will get through these problems together Ani, I promise." Then, her head tilted into a position where her lips were lined up to his. Her lips met his, tenderly interlocking. His lips were tentative, as if he was scared that he would hurt her. Padmé's mind was flecked with bright sparks that made her feel sweetly dizzy. She kissed back for more of this wonderful feeling. Anakin's mind was spinning uncontrollably for the first time in years – the first time was when he first saw Padmé. They embraced in their first sweet kiss. 


End file.
